Glynnis Talken Campbell
Glynnis Talken Campbell is an American romance author, composer, musician and voice actress, and is married to bass guitarist Richard Campbell. Glynnis Campbell studied music at California State University, Chico. Her first romantic novel, My Champion, was nominated for a Romance Writers of America's RITA award for Best First Book, and in 2009 was awarded "Book Buyers Best" Historical Romance for her novel Danger's Kiss, written under the pen names Sarah McKerrigan and Kira Morgan. Career After college, Glynnis Talken joined the Los Angeles-based all-girl rock band The Pinups, signed to CBS records. After a short time, she left the band, but quickly found work doing voice-overs while composing music scores with her husband for Coronet Films.http://www.worldcat.org/search?q=glynnis+campbellWorldCat.org She was given the role of Julie Winters in an MTV animated series based on a graphic novel called The Maxx. Campbell has said the staff of computer games company Blizzard Entertainment saw this performance and requested her services to add voice-overs for a collection of characters from Diablo and StarCraft.http://insomniacmania.com/interview_default.php?id=6 Insomniacmania.com Her moody work with the voiceover for Sarah Kerrigan was instrumental in setting the game's atmosphere and for developing the plot. A Womengamers.com online review of computer game characters gave the voice an 8.4/10 rating and described the character as "one of the best-sounding women ever to come out of a computer game". Besides voice acting, Campbell is a historical romance novel writer, and has been nominated for a number of literature awards. After joining Warner Books as her new publisher during late 2005, the publisher asked her to change her pseudonym of Glynnis Campbell. She chose the book writer pseudonym: Sarah McKerrigan, in homage to her StarCraft voice acting. She published Lady Danger in April 2006, Captive Heart in October 2006, Knight's Prize in May 2007, and Danger's Kiss in May 2008, using her Sarah McKerrigan pseudonym. In 2010, Campbell started writing under a new pseudonym, Kira Morgan, for Hachette Book Group USA. Her romance novel, Captured By Desire, is set in Mary, Queen of Scots-era Scotland, and was released August 2010, followed by Seduced by Destiny in March 2011. Beginning in 2012, she returned to writing under her real name of Glynnis Campbell, releasing her first self-published eBook Scottish historical romance novel Passion's Exile, followed by The Shipwreck, The Outcast, Native Gold, Native Wolf, and The Handfasting. She became a USA Today bestselling author with her book in the collection Romance to the Rescue. Voiceover parts Characters recorded by Campbell for Knowledge Adventure/Blizzard Entertainment games include: * The Rogue from Diablo * Gillian the Barmaid from Diablo * Kashya from Diablo II * Sarah Kerrigan from StarCraft, StarCraft: Brood War * Terran Medic from StarCraft: Brood War * Dryad from WarCraft 3 * Various from JumpStart 1st Grade Campbell also voiced Julie Winters in the animated television adaptation of The Maxx. She worked extensively on a collection of audiobooks for Time Warner including those in the Star Wars Tales of the Jedi and Dark Empire series. Bibliography Warrior Maids of Rivenloch The Shipwreck - Self-published 2013 (Prequel) Lady Danger - Warner Books, 2005 Captive Heart - Warner Books, 2006 Knight's Prize - Grand Central Publishing 2007 A Yuletide Kiss - Self-published 2017 (Novella) Scottish Lasses The Outcast - Self-published 2015 (Prequel) McFarland's Lass - Self-published (2010) Seduced By Destiny - Hachette Book Group USA, 2011 California Legends Native Gold - Self-published 2013 Native Wolf - Self-published 2015 Native Hawk - Self-published 2016 Medieval Outlaws The Reiver - Self-published 2017 (Prequel) Danger's Kiss - Grand Central Publishing, 2008 Passion's Exile - Self-published 2012 Desire's Ransom - Self-published 2017 Knights of de Ware The Handfasting - Self-published 2015 (Prequel) My Champion - Berkley Books, 2000 - RITA Nominee for Best First Book My Warrior - Berkley Books, 2001 My Hero - Berkley Books, 2002 Other Works: A Knight's Vow - Berkley Books, 2002 (Anthology) Film music composition * The Plasma Membrane by Coronet (Firm); Bill Walker Productions. VHS video : NTSC color broadcast system, Language: English, Publisher: St. Louis, Mo. : Coronet/MTI Film & Video ; N.Y. : Dist. by Ward's Natural Science Establishment, Inc., ©1988. * Cell Biology : the Living Cell by Coronet/MTI Film and Video. VHS video:Partial animation, Language: English, Publisher: Columbus, OH : Coronet/MTI Film & Video, ©1988. * Your Active Body : Bones and Movement by Mel Waskin; Ellen Bowen; Bob Gronowski; Matt Newman; Joel Marks; Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet (Firm); Coronet/MTI Film and Video.; VHS video : Partial animation : Elementary and junior high school, Language: English, Publisher: Northbrook, Ill. : Coronet/MTI Film and Video, ©1988. * Light by Eric R Russell; Sabrina Plisco-Morris; Judy Berlin; Kenneth J Kligerman; Glynnis Campbell; Richard Campbell; Barr Films.; VHS video: Elementary and junior high school, Language: English, Publisher: Irwindale, CA : Barr Films, ©1986. * Wonder World of Science by Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet/MTI Film and Video.; Animation of Arizona. Video : Partial animation: Primary school, Language: English, Publisher: Northbrook, IL : Coronet, 1989. * Does It Ever Rain in the Desert? by Coronet (Firm); Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet/MTI Film and Video.; VHS video : Beta : Primary school: U-matic, Language: English, Publisher: Deerfield, IL : Coronet/MTI Film & Video, 1987. * Global Winds by Mel Waskin; Coronet (Firm); Bill Walker Productions.; VHS video, Language: English, Publisher: Deerfield, Ill. : Coronet, 1985. * What's the Brightest Star in the Sky? by Mel Waskin; Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet (Firm); Coronet/MTI Film and Video.; VHS video : Partial animation : Primary school, Language: English, Publisher: Northbrook, IL : Coronet/MTI Film & Video, ©1993. * Atmospheric Science : The Earth, Atmospheric Science : The Earth's Atmosphere ; Atmospheric Science : Winds and Air Currents''by Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet (Firm); BioMedia Associates.; Video : Partial animation : Preschool, Language: English, Publisher: Northbrook, IL: Coronet/MTI Film & Video, 1991 * ''Where Do Lost Balloons Go? by Coronet (Firm); Bill Walker Productions.; Coronet/MTI Film and Video.; VHS video : Beta : Partial animation: Primary school : U-matic, Language: English, Publisher: Deerfield, IL : Coronet/MTI Film & Video, 1986. References External links * The Official Glynnis Campbell Romance Author Page * The Official Glynnis Talken Voiceover Page * Sarah McKerrigan official literary page (Pen name of Glynnis Talken Campbell) * A StarCraft-related Interview * A General Interview with Glynnis * Category:American rock musicians Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American romantic fiction writers Category:American women novelists Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:California State University, Chico alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Chico, California Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Novelists from California